fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rosenrot87
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Rosenrot87, and thank you for your contribution to User:Rosenrot87! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Enodoc (Talk) 07:10, 2 April 2011 Testing Stuff just trying out editing and such on my own talk page right now just because i want to test out starting a new topic Rosenrot87 20:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) also i would like to thank Lycos for all of his help recently... i imagine i have been a right pain with all of my questions these past few days haha (also a test on how to link this time) Rosenrot87 20:44, April 4, 2011 (UTC) guess that didn't work ok so let's see i could link a page i've edited on recently Beck .. let's see if that worked Rosenrot87 20:45, April 4, 2011 (UTC) oh i see now that i've done it wrong so thanks to Alpha Lycos and i've edited on Walter Beck see if that works this time Rosenrot87 20:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) and HUZZAH! it worked :) Rosenrot87 20:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice work :) Just another little bit of info for links, if your wishing to link to a user page or user talk its done more like User:Alpha Lycos or User_talk:Alpha_Lycos --Alpha Lycos 21:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) oh alright. thanks. also could you look at my edit to Easter Eggs ? it seems to have linked my entire entry and i don't know how to fix that :( Rosenrot87 21:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll fix it up :) You just accidentally put your entry within the brackets for the link--Alpha Lycos 21:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) i looked and i don't recall seeing any brackets but i suppose i just didn't look hard enough thanks though also.. wow you've got a pretty fast response time haha what time is it over in NZ anyway? Rosenrot87 21:24, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol I meant the "things. And its currently 925am and I've been awake for almost 1 and a half hours after having only 2 and a half hours sleep--[[User:Alpha Lycos|Alpha Lycos] 21:26, April 4, 2011 (UTC i know what brackets are silly haha i may not be very computer savvy but i am well-read. and wow i've been there before well... more like with several days of no sleep at all because for whatever reason once i fall asleep it is near impossible to wake up without at least 8 hours of sleep Rosenrot87 21:29, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol I wasn't sure if you called those brackets or called "(" brackets. Yea I'm the same, although I have major trouble getting to sleep as well usually staying awake until I pass out some time between 4am and 8am--Alpha Lycos 21:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) no lol those are parenthesis and it irritates me when people get that stuff wrong just... urgh you know? Rosenrot87 21:37, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I tend to get them mixed up sometimes so like that I can just put them in using a computer lol--Alpha Lycos 21:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Children ok so i have played both Fable II and Fable III and in both games in any marriage i have never been able to have more than one biological child per marriage NEVER which has led me to become a bigamist in search of more children (at first it was cause i wanted a large family and now it's just like a contest for myself to see how many kids i can have) anyone have an explanation? Rosenrot87 22:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Could be a number of things. One is that it could be a glitch. Another is that the timing could be off. If I remember rightly, the Fable games require you to have sex with your spouse at a certain time to be able to have children. Also I think in Fable II your limited to no more then 2 children.--Alpha Lycos 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well either you're wrong about the number of children allowed for Fable II or someone put the wrong information on Children Rosenrot87 23:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I've never been able to have more then 2 for fable II which is what I was basing it on lol--Alpha Lycos 23:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I just find it odd that BOTH of my games have me becoming a bigamist or in the case of Fable III adopting to have multiple children. It's weird that both Fable II and III would have that glitch for me on any game I start. Rosenrot87 23:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Collapsable Fast Link ok anyone help me figure out how to make one of those collapsable fast travel things for my talk page like i see on some pages for each topic of that page? Rosenrot87 22:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :If your meaning what I think you are then its already on your page after more then 1 section is added--Alpha Lycos 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I did not see it until just now thanks Rosenrot87 23:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC)